User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Wally
Wally is a playable character. Biography LOCKED AND LOADED A 53-year old war veteran from Australia, Wally has mastered almost every type of firearms known to man. His impeccable sharp-shooting skills and precise aim are his claim to faim, and his mastery of explosives isn't far off either. His somewhat-crazy view of the world makes him prepared for any situation life can throw at him. Whether it's helping Bruce get revenge or kill some Lurkers just for the heck of it, Wally is more than a match for his fellow Toshiko superstars. Gameplay Wally is similar to Colonel Radec in that he is a ranged character who uses a lot of guns, but this time they're guns in the Dead of Night series. He only has 4 melee attacks that deal minimal damage, making him best used as far away from opponents as possible. Moveset *Red: Knife Slash (A quick slash with his bowie knife) *Side Red: Knife Stab (A quick jab forward) *Up Red: Knife Uppercut (An uppercut with his knife) *Down Red: Knife Low Sweep (A low-hitting slice) *Yellow: Dual Pistols (Fires two bullets from his Dual Pistols) *Side Yellow: Submachine Gun (A constant stream of bullets that can be aimed with the Right Control Stick) *Up Yellow: Tranquilizer Gun (Any opponent hit temporarily falls asleep) *Down Yellow: Flamethrower (A indefinitely stream of flames) *Green: Grenade Launcher (Fires a grenade that bounces on the ground twice and explodes after a short time) *Side Green: Sniper Rifle (An attack best used from far away; has a laser sight) *Up Green: Shotgun (A short-range blast with decent knockback) *Down Green: Pipe Bomb (Throws an explosive which detonates after a short time or if it hits someone) Crash Attack: Molotov Cocktail Wally ignites the whole stage on fire (which slowly drains shield). He then appears in a semi-first person/over-the-shoulder view (like Good Cole's Level 3), carrying a red gasoline canister. He can throw the canister with a cursor on the screen. On impact with the stage, the canister explodes in the fire, killing anyone in the blast radius. Animations Intro Wally cocks his shotgun and slings it over his shoulder while saying "Locked and loaded, mate." Winning Screen Wally blows on his pistols and holsters them. Losing Screen Wally throws his hat on the ground and mutters "What a load of bulldust." Costumes Australian Hunter His default Color Swaps *Brown vest and hat *White vest and hat *Yellow vest and hat Soldier A camo suit with an army helmet Teamwork Attack Partner Wabbit Attack: Sucker Season Wabbit pulls out a huge cartoonish shotgun and loads it with huge missiles. Wally cocks it and aims at the screen. Now it changes to a FPS, similar to Bing's Crash Attack. The only difference is that Wabbit controls the shooting and Wally controls the aiming. The two must cooperate to destroy opponents. Trivia *Wally is the only character to technically curse, as his losing screen has the line "What a load of bulldust", bulldust meaning BS. *Yes, the drawing sucks, but I can't draw realistic looking people. Category:Blog posts